No siempre se trata de héroes y valor
by Oliver Alexander Green
Summary: Una pequeña conversación que se da entre Jorah y Tyrion rumbo a Desembarco del rey.


El invierno estaba aquí y se hacía sentir a pesar del abrigo que tenía, era un norteño que había estado demasiados años lejos del frio por lo que mi cuerpo estaba desacostumbrado pero me gustaba, aquel frio sobre la cara era como una caricia para mí. El aire fresco siempre había sido un buen remedio para el dolor de cabeza y despejar pensamientos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuché un ruido cerca del ala en donde estaban los camarotes y luego vi como Tyrion Lannister hacia su apreciación. Solo había unos pocos guardias en la intemperie. El frio no era tan bien recibidos por todos como lo era para mí.

 **-¡Mormont!** \- gritó al darse cuenta que a pesar de que estaba casi oculto en la proa del barco la luz de la luna me delataba.

Metí la mano al bolsillo de mi abrigo y le lance la moneda de vuelta dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- **Lo has conseguido** – habló mirando la moneda – **Otra historia para agregar al libro de tu logros. Sobreviviente a la horda de caminantes blancos e inmune a la escala de grises.**

Hice una pequeña mueca mientras le tendía la copa de vino que tenía en mis manos y note en sus ojos cierto grado de culpabilidad. Como si estuviera ocultándome algo que sabía que podía causarme dolor.

No contesté nada sino que me lleve la boca de la botella a la mía para beber un trago largo de vino. No era inmune al vino aun para mi suerte, de otra manera no podría soportar algunos dolores que era más fuertes que aquella terrible enfermedad que sentencia a muerte.

- **Volveré siempre que su gracia me necesite y me quiera a su lado** – volví hablar pero estaba vez sin mirarlo – **y porque necesitas que alguien te diga que dejes de hablar** – hice una pequeña sonrisa aunque una parte de mi sabía que aquel puesto podía cambiar de un momento a otro.

- **Ella nos necesita a su lado** – hizo una pausa en la que supuse que había bebido un poco de vino – **Estaba preocupada por ustedes..**.- aquellas palabras salieron con cuidado de los labios de Tyrion Lannister mientras era observado por mi atenta mirada azul. – **Ha dicho que los héroes siempre hacen cosas tontas para ver quien más valor tiene.**

Hice una sonrisa algo irónica ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado.

- **Cuando Joer se fue al muro y me dejo a cargo de la casa Mormont a los pocos años comenzó la rebelión de Robert, estaba recién casado y nunca en mi vida sentí tanto miedo como aquella vez. Venia de una isla en la que hasta con los osos te conoces y de pronto vi el peor horror que puedes ver ante tus ojos. Aquella vez no quería demostrar que era un héroe, quería seguir vivo porque era mi responsabilidad como Lord Mormont** – tomé aire y volví a beber, me tome mi tiempo para tragar no estaba apurado ya que aún nos faltaban varias horas para poder llegar a Desembarco del rey. – **Cuando Greyjoy se reveló y tomamos Pyke junto a Thoros tampoco se trató de valor, tenía que cumplir con mi deber aún era el Lord de mi casa y tenía varias proposiciones para casarme pero aquello tampoco me importaba demasiado. Simplemente sabía que tenía que hacerlo y al ver a Thoros con su espada en llamas lo seguí. Aquel hijo de puta tenía tal valor que lo admiraba. Podría haber tomado otras diez ciudades detrás de él. Después de todo la bestia que tenía dentro de mí ya había conocido la sangre y no le tenía miedo** – hice una pequeña sonrisa y levante la botella **– Por Thoros**

- **Por Thoros** – me contesto la mano de la reina.

- **Gane aquel torneo en el que un gran porcentaje de competidores termina muerto, debería haber sido más inteligente luego de lo de Rheagar haber pensado que quizás aquella competencia traía mala suerte en cuanto al amor** – moví mis cejas apretando mis cachetes sintiendo aquel mal sabor del desamor – **pero no, me enamore de alguien que solo con verla hizo que no me importara nada más en la vida que ella. Aquello no fue valor, fue lujuria y estupidez** **de un hombre que tendría que haber pensado que era Lord y no un simple pesquero o leñador.**

- **El primer amor siempre hace que uno se vuelve estúpido Mormont –** quiso justificarme él pero yo conocía su historia y por lo menos a mi entender a él si lo habían amado.

- **El problema es que yo me vuelvo estúpido en cada amor** – mi vista fue hacia las cabinas sabiendo que a quien yo amaba seguramente estaría en brazos de Jon Snow, no podía echarle la culpa a ninguno de los dos ni a ella ni a él después de todo Daenerys necesitaba un rey a su lado fuerte, joven, con una buena reputación, de una casa fuerte y que pudiera hacerla feliz. Yo no podía ofrecerle nada a cambio. – **Nuestra reina fue al muro no para rescatarnos. Me hago viejo pero no más tonto, no por lo menos más de lo que creo que ya soy.**

\- **Ser** **Jorah, la reina…**

Alce mi mano para que Tyrion cerrara su boca, él iba a justificarla sabía que lo iba hacer pero también a buscar una manera de quedar bien conmigo, esta vez no iba a poder tirarme una moneda ni ofrecerse como regalo.

- **Ella es una mujer y sabe lo que quiere** – hable antes de darle el último trago a la botella de vino – **Nunca he pedido nada a cambio, ni su amor, ni su amistad, ni ningún puesto siempre me he conformado con lo que me dé porque esta vez aprendí de mi propio fantasma a no obligar a alguien a amarme ni a que me quieran por compromiso.** – Di un suspiro doloroso que salía de lo más profundo de mis pulmones - **Esta vez he ido a buscar un caminante blanco no por valor sino por lo mismo que vengo siendo su caballero a lo largo de estos años. Por devoción, porque creo en ella, confió en ella, tengo todas mis esperanzas sobre ella y porque la amo con un amor puro y único que solo quiere lo mejor para ella.**

El ruido de las sogas bajando la pequeña balsa o captó mi atención y extendí la botella vacía Tyrion, ya lo había soportado una vez en mi vida al ver a Daario cerca de Daenerys bajo mis narices otra vez no. Esta vez iba a tomar distancia, la iba a cuidar, siempre la iba a cuidar pero cuidando que mis ojos no vieran más de lo que podía llegar a soportar.

 **-¿Dónde vas?** – Preguntó el bastante exaltado - **¿Qué le voy a decir?**

Gendry venia corriendo con su martillo al hombro pero al ver que no estaba solo, se paró a unos pasos de distancia

- **Ser está todo listo**

 **-¿Y te llevas al muchacho? ¿En qué estás pensando? –** volvió hacer preguntas pero esta vez más alterado **– Soy la mano del reina pero ninguno me escucha, ella no me escucha y tú tampoco lo haces Mormont. Cuando todo esto acabe me vas a deber una buena salida**

- **Si salimos de esta te debo una salida al mejor lugar que conozca y no te arrepentirás….** **Nos vemos en Desembarco del Rey** – comenté tocando amistosamente su hombro – **guarda la moneda trae suerte y si no, es por si Daenerys te tira por la proa o Ser Davos pide tu cabeza. La vas a necesitar** – baje de la proa con cuidado para comenzaba a caminar hacia la balsa – **Iremos a ayudar a los escoltas del caminante, no es que desconfié de ellos pero más valen cuatro remando que dos. Llegaremos más rápido y no tendrán que esperarnos por tanto tiempo.**

El me miró serio sabiendo que mis palabras tal vez no eran del todo ciertas pero iba a cubrirme de nuevo o por lo menos me haría quedar como un estúpido de nuevo. Fuera como fuera Tyrion Lannister iba a tener que lidiar con nuestra reina hasta que nos volviéramos a ver en Desembarco del rey en donde aquel dolor en el pecho seguiría ahí pero mi corazón no sangraría tanto.


End file.
